


S.I.N.G.

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Gen, Homophobia, Platonic Cuddling, Transphobia, but this one actually has a connection for once, literally just mentions, mentions at least - Freeform, nonbinary Dream au, tws for:, vent fic, which turned out happy i guess, yet another fic with the title of an unrelated song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Dream has a secret to tell George, Bad, and Sapnap.
Relationships: Dream Team + BBH
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 28
Kudos: 425





	S.I.N.G.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay nonbinary Dream AU!  
> Three facts about today (I wrote this yesterday):  
> 1) I want to die or like not exist  
> 2) I have to figure out if I want to keep my current name or change it to reflect my changing gender identity *once again* because the name is more masculine than nonbinary  
> 3) I also have to come out to my homophobic/transphobic (I think) family and hope that my dad doesn’t get fired and hope that my dad doesn’t get fired for not being able to “control” me (he’s a youth pastor). So…uh pray for me that all that works out. Let’s just go.  
> Actually psych the title is from the MCR song that got me through today.  
> Anyways, on to the fic for real!

It was a nice day.

Overhead, the sky was a lovely azure, dotted with shell-white clouds. Dream had their head in George’s lap as he played with their hair. Bad was making a few flower crowns for them all. George already had one in his hair, made of white tulips and blue cornflowers and small blue orchids.

Dream left their arms on their stomach, closing their eyes as Sapnap and George passed jokes between one another. Bad would occasionally join in, but not often. Dream could almost see how Bad’s face was probably all scrunched up. They could tell he was probably sticking his tongue out as he focused.

Speaking of focusing, Dream was not focused on the sky. They weren’t focused on the emerald grass beneath them, tickling their skin where their hoodie and George’s jeans didn’t cover. They weren’t focused on the soft breeze playing with their hair and whispering around them.

No, Dream was focused on the fact they were very, very gay and their friends had no idea.

That, and they were crazing a roast beef sandwich.

Not the best train of thought. Nor was it the most sensible. But Dream didn’t always control said train of thought. Sometimes, it’d wander off the tracks. Actually, _often_ it’d wander off the tracks. But they had to talk to George and the others.

“Georgie?” They finally said, opening their eyes. There was an oak tree shading them. Sunlight streamed through the leaves and George’s head was in front of the sun. As a result, he looked about two shades away from angelic. Streams of day shone golden in his hair and his eyes seemed to sparkle all their own. A soft smile split his face, as delicate as the dusky rose of late twilight or the faded sunflower of the hours just before sunrise.

Humming, George tilted his head and stroked their hair again. “Hmm?”

“I’m nonbinary.”

George’s smile almost shone like his eyes. “Alright. Still Dream.”

“ _DrEAm!”_ Bad yelled, and all of them looked to him. Holding a flower crown, he choked out, “You should have told me! Now I need new flowers!”

Jumping up, Sapnap declared, “I’ll get them!”

“Blue orchids, oxeye daisies, and pink tulips! And a lot of them!” Bad screamed after him, then grabbed Dream’s shoulders and jerked them upright. “They/them pronouns?”

“Uh…yes?”

“Want me to tell Skeppy?”

“S-sure?”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Uh…yeah? Sure.” Bad pulled Dream into a tight hug, squeezing them until their back cracked. “Oh. Thanks.” Bad’s grip tightened even more and Dream wheezed. “Bad…need….air.”

“I’m getting you a flag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dream Team Hugs: 10/10 they all would ask content for a hug and then do that lovely little hug-squeeze. Maybe that’s me projecting my own touch starvation on them but idk. If they ask me to remove this I will.  
> I’m here, I’m queer, and I’m full of existential fear and I want more nonbinary Minecrafters on YouTube so I’m gonna do it myself I guess. I’ll let you know if you’re interested. Uh…comment, kudos, bookmark, etc.  
> Thanks and I hope you have a lovely day! I’ll be watching videos on how to come out so I can figure out myself and tell some folks. This was a vent fic.  
> See you in the next fic!


End file.
